


Red Spade;Black Heart

by CorrosiveGod



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hate Poems, Love Poems, Love/Hate, Murder, Mutually Unrequited, Poetry, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrosiveGod/pseuds/CorrosiveGod
Summary: Two star crossed lovers... two very violent, constantly exploding, lovers.





	Red Spade;Black Heart

**Sitting in the darkness**   
**Waiting to hear your tired voice**   
**Sitting in the moonlight**   
**I will watch you sleep tonight**   
**Thinking of your cold eyes**   
**I want to be crush by you and stuffed inside**

  
_It’s about half past two and I can’t take my mind off you_   
_I see you through the window_   
_You are a star I never knew_

I want to slit your throat I want to make you suffer  
I want to care for you and feed you exotic custards  
I’m in blood stained spades for you and this feeling won’t subside  
On top of that I’ve got bloodshot eyes

It’s 2:30am and your room lights are on  
Which means you can’t see me and I know this is wrong but  
I climbed in through the window into your room last night   
I wanted to strangle you but I guess your step mother will suffice

**Sitting in the darkness**   
**Waiting to hear your tired voice**   
**Sitting in the moonlight**   
**I will watch you sleep tonight**   
**Thinking of your cold eyes**   
**I want to be crush by you and stuffed inside**

_It’s about half past three and only of you I can think_   
_I see you by the willow tree_   
_You’re a moon I never knew_

I want your neck on a rope and drag you with my muffler  
I want to help with your worries comfort like no other  
I’m in pitch black hearts for you and this feeling won’t subside  
On top of all that I can see you when you hide

It’s 3:30am and your flash light is on  
Which means that if I’m loud you’ll see me and I know this is wrong but  
I snuck from behind you when you fell asleep that morning  
I wanted to stab you but I guess it's the postman they'll be mourning

**Sitting in the darkness**   
**Waiting to hear your tired voice**   
**Sitting in the** **moonlight**   
**I will watch you sleep tonight**   
**Thinking of your cold eyes**   
**I want to be crush by you and stuffed inside**

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of conflicting hate and love from Ludo  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XH3oMNKApI  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m8If9QJ4R9g


End file.
